Dream in a Bottle
by HellkittieXtreme
Summary: *Ch. 2: Meetings and Greetings* WRITER'S BLOCK SERIES 2. We all have dreams, goals, ambitions. We heard Izzie's story, now let's hear Marie's...
1. "Mar-Mar" Marie Stine

Title: Dream in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nathan, Chris and Marie and Izzie is my sister, owning herself. Everyone else is Vince's.  
  
Dedicated: to the reviewers of "Story in a Bottle", of which this is a continuation.  
  
Anyway, on with the story…  
  
******  
  
I looked in the mirror in my locker room. Ok, our locker room, but Chris and Nathan aren't here at the moment. Where was I? Oh, yes, I was looking in my mirror, sorting out my barely-shoulder-length chocolaty brown hair. It was all wavy and scrunchy, and it looked brilliant with the neutral tones of my clothing, a boob tube top and tight trousers. Did I tell you who I am? I'm Marie, one third of the WWF's newest team, Trinity.  
  
Nathan and Chris burst through the door, and started yelling at each other in their usual way. They fight so much, it's unbelievable, but they always (somehow) remain great friends. Possibly best friends. Nathan's short, spiky black hair was dyed blue at the tips, and Chris's blonde hair was longer and in dreadlocks. Chris was wearing a black t-shirt and black trousers, while Nathan was wearing a black t-shirt and… oh. I noticed what they were arguing about. His should-be-white jeans had coke spilled over them, and I was sure it was Chris that spilled the drink over his friend.  
  
"Nathan, calm down!" I said. "You'll be heading off to the ring in your wrestling stuff, anyway!"  
  
I was the official peacekeeper of Trinity, as I was the only real levelheaded one of the bunch. However, on-screen it was totally different with me being the wildcat and the boys trying to calm me down all the time. Still, I love playing Katherine, and I'm sure the boys are perfectly content being Steve and Shawn.  
  
"Hi guys!" I heard one of my best friends say, and I turned around to see Izzie Laeman, a short redhead who is Head of Talent Productions.  
  
"Hi Fire!" I said, walking over to where she was standing with the scripts. Two Scripts. "I think you've left one of them in your office, Iz-ter." I pointed out to her happily, and she shook her head and handed me the scripts.  
  
"Chris, Vince wants to speak with you," Izzie said, and walked towards the door. "You'll find him in his office."  
  
Izzie walked out of the room, surprisingly formal, and I smiled at Chris as he walked away, and I flicked open my script.  
  
******  
  
"Aw, Hell!" I yelled after flicking through my script. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"I know!" Nathan yelled at me. "Why are they doing it?"  
  
"I'm not getting the right kind of pops," Chris said from behind us, and we jumped. We didn't know he was in the room. "They're making me a heel, and they're going to get RVD to take my place here."  
  
"How are they gonna work that?" I asked him, incredulously. RVD is one of my inspirations, with his light-hearted attitude and impressive repertoire of moves, he would be brilliant in Trinity… if Chris could have stayed.  
  
"You two are going to become his friend after he's beaten up, and I don't get along with him. I give ya an ultimatum, and you return with the winner of the match gets to stay." Chris said. "And I loose."  
  
"Aw, Chris, it'll be ok," I said, giving him a hug. "But promise me that if you ever come to extract revenge on Steve or RVD that you won't leave me out?"  
  
"Why would I do that, Mar-Mar?" he asked me. "You'll be as much to blame as those two! Anyway, you've still got three weeks left of us two arguing, Mar, so don't worry!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a six-man tag team match, RVD, Steve and Shawn (with Katherine) versus William Regal, Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley (with Stacy Keibler). As usual, Stacy and Katherine ended up in a catfight, with Stacy coming out worse off than Katherine. RVD and Bubba were the legal men, and chaos erupted with Steve and Devon, and Shawn and Regal. Stacy tried to hit Katherine with a chair, but she missed, and Katherine grabbed the chair from the blonde and chased her around the ring.  
  
Regal took the chair off Katherine, and was going to hit her with it when Shawn took it from him and slid it into the ring. Katherine jumped onto the ring apron, and distracted the referee, but instead of RVD picking up the chair, Bubba got it first and turned RVD's lights off. Katherine eventually got off the apron, after being pulled down by Stacy, and Bubba won by pinfall.  
  
At the end of the match, Katherine and Steve checked on Rob, but Shawn just walked off backstage, leaving a miffed Katherine and Steve in the ring with an injured RVD.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was backstage by the water cooler, when I heard someone walk up behind me. "Oh, hi Paul" I said, to the dominating figure of HHH. My crush, who likes me too. Only thing is, he won't admit it because he FINALLY got together with Trish.  
  
"Hi Marie," he said, smiling at me.  
  
"How's Trish?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Trish and I are doing just great at the moment," he said. "Ah, speak of the devil!"  
  
Trish walked up, and kissed Paul on the cheek. "Hi Marie," she said rather formally. I think she knows that Paul and I shared a drunken kiss… still, what do I care? I want her to feel pressure.  
  
"Marie was just telling me that she thought you did great in your Wrestlemania match, weren't you, Marie?" Paul said.  
  
"Yeah, you did so well." I said, a touch too dry.  
  
"Anyway, I've got to go," Paul said. "See you around Marie, bye sweetie."  
  
Paul walked off, leaving Trish and I in the corridor. "You better watch out, Marie, because Paul doesn't want you, and we don't want you making a fool of yourself, do we?" Trish said sweetly.  
  
"You better watch out, Trish, because we don't want you making a fool of yourself, either." I said, smiling.  
  
"Like he would want you. He's perfectly content with being with me," she said, smiling evilly, "And I am perfectly content being with him."  
  
I remembered something Izzie had told me before, when Paul had spent the night on her sofa. "Even although he snores? Goodbye, Trish." I said, leaving her there, shocked.  
  
Marie, one. Trish, nil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please review!  
  
Peace, Love, and Inspiration to all!  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	2. Meetings and Greetings

Title: Dream in a Bottle  
  
Author: WWFDivaGirl  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nathan, Chris and Marie and Izzie is my sister, owning herself. Everyone else is Vince's.  
  
Dedicated: to the reviewers of "Story in a Bottle", of which this is a continuation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that Dwayne! Can you believe him? No, you can't, either! I mean, finishing with ME, the Billion Dollar Princess, for what? He's going around single, and he embarrassed me. You know how I hate it when somebody embarrasses me! It's just so unfair!"  
  
Stephanie was moaning again. It had been all Stephanie's fault, she had been trying to get with Paul Levesque when she was with Dwayne Johnson. Basically, she had made a fool out of the people's champion, but he made a bigger fool out of her when he very publicly ditched her at the hotel. In front of a crowd of fans. Who cheered.  
  
Hehehe… poor old Rocky. You gotta love him!  
  
"So, anyway, I'm going to ask Daddy if he'll put him in a match tonight against Kane and Big Show, that should teach him temporarily. Then I was thinking he could go in a table match against the Dudleys!"  
  
"Stephanie?" Shane told her. "Shut up now, please?"  
  
Stephanie went into a huff and walked out of the room, and Shane smiled. She may be his sister, and he may fight a dragon for her, but she was ANNOYING!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Izzie?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What you doing?"  
  
Chris was on the phone to Izzie again. She hadn't been able to get flights to accompany Chris to the shows, and she was fine with working at home. Izzie looked around the room at the posters of the different Superstars and sighed. "I'm working, Chris."  
  
"I miss you" he said in his playful tone down the phone. "When will you be at another show?"  
  
"I don't know, Chris, sometime next week. Hopefully by Smackdown." Izzie told him. "Anyway, I've got to go, see you, sweetie."  
  
"By, Fire… love you!" Chris said down the phone.  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad, Nathan," I told my friend. "It's not like he's been sacked. And besides, we can have a good feud with him now. I was thinking of asking Izzie to set him up with Ivory, and then I'd have someone to fight against."  
  
Nathan laughed. "You are truly mad, Marie"  
  
"Not as mad as you. You're getting teary eyes cos Chris is leaving. Now, come on, and lets get back to the locker room."  
  
Nathan smiled at me, and stood up from out hiding place behind the packing boxes. He had escaped to there because of the whole splitting the group up thing. Chris and Nathan were so close, and Nathan is just too tough to admit that he's upset that Chris is leaving, and that's how I came to find him behind the boxes. "Thanks, Marie"  
  
"No problem, Nathan," I said, "Just talk next ti…"  
  
"What?" he asked me.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I asked him.  
  
"Hear what?" he asked me.  
  
"There, I heard it again!" I said. There was a noise coming from round the corner, but this section was just for storage of boxes and other unneeded stuff, and it is usually empty.  
  
"I heard it," Nathan said, and he crept forward. He looked cautiously around the corner, then burst into a fit of laughter. "Hey man" he said.  
  
"Hiya" the voice said, and I walked forward to see… Scott and Nora (Raven and Molly).  
  
"Hi, Nora," I said, grinning at her. "You had us scared there." Nora blushed, and hid her face in Scott's leather jacket, her arms around his waist. "Anyway, we've got a match coming up soon, speak to you two later!"  
  
"Bye, Marie, Nathan," Scott said, as we walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, they're cool people, but everything's cool when you're R-V-D!" Rob said to Johnathan Coachman.  
  
"And what about Shawn? Does his hostility to you warn you off hanging around with Katherine and Steve?"  
  
"Look, I have no problem with Shawn, he's a cool guy. I was invited to join with Trinity by Katherine and Steve, and they are such cool people, I decided to grace their presence with the coolest guy, R-V-D!" he said, smiling. "But I would want all the sneak attacks to end."  
  
"Is that you challenging Shawn to a match?" Coach asked.  
  
Suddenly, Shawn ran into the frame, spearing RVD. "Coach, it's me challenging him. And the looser leaves Trinity."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was in the cafeteria with Amy Dumas, sharing my new revelation. "Nora went so red, it was so funny," I told her.  
  
"I thought Nora and Spike were dating?" Amy asked me, curiously.  
  
"Me too, but imagine the storyline that would be, Molly and Raven!" I sniggered. "They are total opposites, I can barely believe it."  
  
"Me neither!" said a voice from behind me, and I turned around to see Paul. He pulled a chair up and sat down next to us. "Nora and Scott?"  
  
"Anyway, I'm off. I've got to speak to Jazz about our match."  
  
"Bye, Amy." I said, and looked at Paul. "so… how are you?"  
  
"I'm… I don't really know, actually." He said. "Want to take a walk?"  
  
"Sure" I said, and we got up and headed outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please review!  
  
Any suggestions, ideas etc, please e-mail me at wwftasha@hotmail.com!  
  
Peace, Love, and Inspiration to all!  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


End file.
